Lucy's Dream
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Story title may change and is rated M just to be safe. But I am not sure if this will be lemon or not. But it might have a little citrus in it. Natsu is finding all kinds of ways to tease Lucy after hearing something she said in her sleep. Will Natsu break Lucy or will Lucy play the game just as well as Natsu can? (A/N: Or atleast I hope I can make this happen.)
1. The Dream

Soooo, I'm back! Here is the second Fairy Tail story I promised! Guess what? Not a one shot!

Yeah... I suppose you already know that I don't own Fairy Tail... If I did, Nalu, GaLe and many other couples would be cannon... So. Yeah... Anyway... I decided not to make this FT story a one more details at the bottom... On with the chapter!  
-

_Lucy moaned as her boyfriend, Jacksin kissed and nibbled on her throat. She closed her eyes as he rubbed his hands up and down her stomach, slowly putting his hands under her shirt, traveling up to tease the brim of her bra. He kissed farther down her throat while flicking her clothed nipple at the same time. " mhhhhmm uhuh!" She bit her lip to try and stop her moan. He ripped her shirt and unfastened her bra licking down towards her nipple. Lucy gasped as he licked the left one. "Lucy... You taste so good.." he whispered. "N-Natsu.." she moaned opening her eyes after hearing his voice. She looked and saw that her boyfriend was no longer there but replacing him was her BEST friend. "Natsu!" her eyes slipped back closed as he licked and nibbled down the valley of her breast leaving hickeys. "You're so wet." he smirked as one finger slipped between her legs to rub her clothed slit. _  
_She moaned arching her back to meet his fingers when he pulled away. "Asshole." She breathed. He smirked kissing further down her chest, to her stomach until he reached the the hem of her shorts. "Are you ready?" He voiced. Lucy gasped in anticipation when-_

"Riiiinnnnng" Lucys alarm sounded. She woke up realizing her hands were both touching her private areas ." ughh what's going o-" she paused remembering her dream.  
She blushed as she thought about it, running into her bathroom. "I need a shower!"  
"Lucy?" Natsu questioned jumping through her window with Happy looking around after he heard her call his name. When he didn't see her but heard the shower running, he knew where she was. Natsu stop noticing a different smell in the air. "What was Lucy dreaming about?" He heard Lucy coming out of the shower and something took over him. He pinned her to the wall.  
"N-Natsu what are you doing?" She asked blushing trying to hold her towel up.  
"What were you dreaming Lucy? What made you give off _this_ scent?" He growled in her ear and she could feel his warm breath teasing the brim of it. She could feel his body heat getting closer to her. " What were you dreaming about that turned you on so much?" He breathed moving closer to her.

"W-What are you talking about Natsu?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Lucy, your scent Is everywhere in here and I heard you moaning my name." He said moving his face closer until he was only a breath away from touching her lips with his. "What was I doing to you to make you sound like that?"  
"Um I- um nothing uh I- I don't remember." She lied, flustered, trying to squirm out of his grasp.  
"Well Lucy," He said pinning her hands above her head with one arm and pushing her closer to the wall with his hand on her waist where she could feel the heat from his body, "You should watch it. I don't need any of the other dragon slayers smelling what's **mines**."  
He said kissing throat, then disappearing out the window.  
Lucy slid down the wall touching the spot where Natsu's lips had just been mere seconds ago.  
_"Oh my."_ She thought. Had Natsu just said she was his? Had he just kissed her neck?  
She had to get herself under control.. but first she would put on some clothes. As she dressed, She thought about a lot of things like why did Natsu have to come in at that specific time and how would she act when she saw him at the guild later. She decided to make herself some breakfast.

As Lucy and Plue walked to the guild together, Lucy couldn't help but feel a little calm. Its not like Natsu would do anything while anyone from the guild was around, especially Erza.

Lucy walked straight in and went to the bar to sit with Mira-Jane.  
"Hey Lucy, how's it going?" Mira asked  
"Nothing Mira, everything is fine." She smiled hoping Mira wouldn't notice her slight uneasiness that she was still somewhat feeling.  
"Hey Luce!" Natsu smiled rapping a arm around her shoulder causing her to blush.  
"Lets go on a mission!" Natsu beamed.

-  
Okay so I know I promised you guys two Fairy Tail one shots and this one is coming out later than I expected so... I started on it and decided that I would make this into a story story... That being said, how wad the first chapter? Did you guys love it? Hate it? Feel indifferent? Review and tell me! Andd if you want to, you can help me with ideas for the next chapter! What should their mission be? Where? What should happen? Suggests will be open for 10 days! Thanks guys

P.S. Be on the look out for 9 new one shots! Next week is NaLu week! So I have a new one shot for each day! and the extra days

I'm out!


	2. The Mission

Well! The long awaited chapter 2 is here! It's not much, considering how most of my focus went towards the NaLu Week Stories but I wanted to give you a little something! Plus, this gives me time to think of where I want this to go!

Still don't own FT though...

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

Lucy walked over to the mission board and started look for a mission. She smiled after finding one she liked.

"What's the mission Luce?" Natsu asked, coming from behind her.

"Um." She blushed being caught off guard by him. "We have to capture an escaped fugitive. The reward is 700,000 jewels and this is only C classed! Isn't that a lot for a mission with this low in class?"

"Does it really matter Luce? You can pay your rent with your share and still have some left!"

"You're right!" She smile walking over to Mira.

"So it will just be you, Happy and Natsu?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Erza and the others are already on missions."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. She guessed it'd be okay, at least she would get extra from this.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucy smiled at the Mage.

"Great, see you guys when you get back! Oh and don't get pregnant Lucy" She whispered as Lucy blushed.

"Let's go Luce!"

"Well, do you want to leave today or in the morning?" She asked them.

"Let's leave in the morning! I have something to do. See ya Luce!" Natsu took off towards his house.

"Bye Lucy!" Happy followed after him.

_What was that about?_ Lucy thought to herself before shrugging it off and walking towards her house to pack for the mission.

* * *

So guys, I'm sooo sorry for making this so short but I wanted to give you a little something on this story, I just don't know what to make the mission like yet so I thought I'd introduce it to you and then take time to think out the rest. But hey! You got 9 NaLu stories and one extra story that I thought off while watching fireworks on the 4th so my brain needs some rest. Not to worry though! I will try to update ASAP!


	3. Thoughts

**Hey guys! Guess who just turned 18 on the 17? ME! Yup, as of yesterday(Its only 11:00pm here) I am legal! But I am sooo sorry this took so long.. Refer to the bottom for an explaination. But anywho, on with the story..**

"_Thoughts or implications"_

**Thoughts**

Natsu ran to his house. _"A mission alone with Lucy?"_ Natsu wasn't exactly sure about that. They had been on missions alone before, of course, but he was sure something would be different this time. Of course he and Lucy were best friends but he definitely feeling something that was way beyond the friend zone for her.

He thought back to this morning and he was sure she felt something for him and according to her scent, she wanted him in a very intimate way. Almost just as much as he wanted her.

_Almost._

Now, they were going on a mission together. Just like always, only difference this time is that they will be alone and it just happened to be during _this_ time.

According to Gajeel, it was Dragon Mating Season. During this time, dragons were suppose to be very aggressive. Almost feral like and untamable. They could only be sated by claiming their mates.

Unlike their dragons, the slayers had a more subtle approach. They would only be extremely flirtatious and pervy during this time. And like their dragons, it would only get worse until they claimed their mates. Gajeel also told him that he would be even more horny than it was normal for a teen boy to be, which according to him, is very painful.

Those circumstances were exactly why Natsu wasn't so sure about being alone with Lucy.

He had known for a while how he felt about her and he had also known that he wanted her to be his mate. He was positive about that part. He just wasn't so sure if that's what she wanted.

It was too late for him to bail on the mission now though. They had already accepted the mission. Natsu just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

\- Lucy's PoV

_"I wonder what was up with Natsu."_ She thought, as she walked silently inside of her house. She began to pack while she thought.

Natsu was acting really strange and she didn't know why. First, he kisses on her this morning and then he just runs off without stopping by like he and Happy normally do before missions.

Lucy sighed as she finished packing. The mission will take the at least a week and a half to finish so Lucy made sure to pack enough close and extra.

She laid in her bed and began thinking about Natsu again. Wondering if he is going to come over tonight like usual or not and just about him in general.

She stared at the window. She always knew she had a strong attraction to him, she just didn't know how strong it was. Lately she had been having lots of dreams about them being in different situations with each other varying from extremely intimate to just plain cute. Either way, she knew Natsu was dense and would probably never understand any of it, but after his performance this morning, she had her doubts.

She sighed turning over pulling the covers over her drifting off to dream land.

-Normal PoV

Natsu stared at Lucy. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He could literally stare at her all day. She sighed in her sleep and he could only smile.

He walked closer to her, moving a stray hair strand behind her ear.

"Natsu.." She whisper snuggling into the warmth of hand.

Natsu smiled again, rubbing her cheek with his thumb before leaving back out the window.

Lucy woke up suddenly. She looked around. She was almost sure that Natsu was in her room.

Seeing that he wasn't there, she got her supplies together and walked to meet Natsu.

"Yo Luce! Good Morning!" Natsu smiled at her as he walked up to train station.

"You're late Natsu."

"Sorry Lucy you know I hate trains I'm dreading this."

"Where is Happy?"She looked around for the blue cat.

"Oh, he decided to go and visit the other cats of Edolas."

"Oh,so its just us then?"

"Yup, I guess so!" He smiled, though he was internally freaking out.

**I am sooo sorry this took sooo long to get out. This chapter was soo painful for me to write. Mainly because of my writers block that I have. But I need to get you guys a chapter out. It has been way past a month since I released a chapter of this story.. But College is boring.. Maybe because I have only been here for four weeks... Oh well! I promise you! I will get chapter four up as soon as I can! I am going to start on it during my first break which because next Friday so expect it sometime during the first week in October... But no promises!**


	4. Aunthors Note Sorry

Happy New Years 2015(I know. I know.. 21 days late) guys! I know that I have not been posting lately but in my defense, I am in college and despite all of the free time I have.. Writers Block was an ass to me all year.. But it is 2015 and I am hoping to change that! While you wait for my updates, Maybe we can talk! :) What were some of you all's favorite shows? I LOVE LOVE LOVE Faking It! It is the best! Did you guys like Faking it? Let m know what you want to be updated first and I will get right on making a chapter for you guys!


End file.
